


Heavier Things

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober prompt: "I never intended... but I did." Liara meets the crew of the new Normandy, and makes an observation.





	Heavier Things

Liara studied Shepard with raised eyebrows at the elevator began its painfully slow climb up to Deck 1. “So, Thane is… not what I expected.”

“He surprised me, too,” Shepard said with a nod. She smiled softly. “In more ways than one.”

“Oh?”

Shepard blushed comically. “I mean, you know, I didn’t expect him to be so… quiet. Or smart. Or well-read.”

“Uh-huh.” Folding her arms, Liara leaned back against the elevator wall. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him.”

“Well, yeah.” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “He just seemed so lonely. And he always has interesting things to talk about. You didn’t get a chance to see it, but he has this deadpan sense of humor that just…” She shrugged. “We got to be pretty good friends, and—”

Liara grinned. “And then you fell in love with him.”

Shepard froze, staring, as if the thought hadn’t actually occurred to her before. “I mean, we never called it… I don’t know if he…” She swallowed hard. “I never intended… but yeah, I-I guess I did.”

“I knew it!” Liara crowed, laughing. “I could tell by the way you look at each other. You’re both smitten.”

If Shepard’s earlier blush had been comical, this one was downright hysterical, and Liara had to fight to control herself. “Well, at least you’re better than the rest of the crew at reading people,” Shepard mumbled.

“Not that much better. You two are the subject of quite a lot of gossip.”

“Well, shit,” Shepard muttered. “I thought we were being more discreet than that.”

Liara patted her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Shepard. Nobody’s laughing. From what I’ve picked up, everyone’s happy for you.” She shrugged, her smile fading. “If a little worried. If I may ask… how long does he have?”

Shepard looked away, and her voice was barely audible as she replied, “Best guess? Less than a year.”

“Oh, Goddess.”

“Yeah.” Chuckling bitterly, Shepard shook her head. “He insists he’s okay with it, that he’s ‘accepted his body’s death’ or some bullshit like that. And I think he’s convinced himself that’s true, but… I don’t know, maybe I’m projecting. But I think he’s afraid. I know  _ I'm _ afraid.” She spread her hands helplessly. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what  _ I’ll  _ do, if I lose him. Is that horribly selfish of me, or what?”

“No. It's human." Liara took Shepard's hands and waited for her to meet her gaze. At barely more than a hundred years old, Liara rarely felt as though her age had brought her any particular wisdom. But she felt it now. And for it to be Commander Shepard staring into her eyes in need of counsel… it was kind of unsettling.

But even the strongest had moments of weakness, and needed friends to lean on. And Liara knew she could be that, at least, in this moment.

"All you can do is enjoy what time you have," she said softly. "Make good memories. And when the time comes… be there." She swallowed hard, and now it was Liara's turn to look away. "You'll regret it if you're not."

There was a long silence. The elevator slid to a halt and the doors opened, but neither woman moved.

"Liara," Shepard said gently. "That sounds like personal experience talking."

"I… I'd rather not get into that right now, if that's okay." Liara took a deep breath and collected herself. She hadn't intended to bring up that story at all. Too many painful memories.

"Of course. Hey." Shepard squeezed her hands. "Let's go have a seat, drink some wine, and talk about some lighter things for a bit? I think we could both use a little girl time."

Liara smiled. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
